Another You!
by Jiinxie
Summary: Inuyasha is getting married with Kikyo and Kagome is heart broken. Can someone heal her heart?
1. Chapter 1

Another You: Ch 1

By: Jiinxie

I do not own Inuyasha!

Sango sat ouside Kaede's hut and played with her cat demon Kirara. It was a nice day, the sun was shining and the pervert monk hadn't done anything wrong the whole morning, he was sitting beside her watched as sango played with Kirara. Shippo was in the village and played with some of the kids. It wasn't a single cloud on the sky and it was quiet and peaceful...

''SIT BOY!'' Both Sango and Miroku looked up in the direction they had heard kagome's voice. They both saw a deep hole in the ground that they were 100% sure that Inuyasha was in but they didn't see kagome anywhere.

'' I wonder what he did this time...'' Sango sighted. Miroku didn't say anything, hejust stood up and went over to Inuyasha who had climped up from the deep hole.

'' Inuyasha what did you do?'' Miroku said when he came up to Inuyasha.

'' I didn't do anything you stupid monk!''

'' You must have done something, was it maybe something you said?''

'' No I did just ask her if she could help me with my wedding with Kikyo.''

''INUYASHA! You haven't told us that you where gonna marry lady Kikyo!'' Miroku shouted.

'' No wonder Kagome-chan was upset...'' Sango said when she came up to the guys.

'' What's her problem? She didn't need to sit me if she didn't want to help me.''

''Inuyasha...'' Miroku said.

''What?''

''She's in love with you,you STUPID DOG!'' Sango shouted.

'' Wh-what?''

'' Where did she go Inuyasha?'' Miroku asked.

'' I don't know, probably to the well so she...'' Inuyasha didn't had time to finish before Sango had ran to the Bone-Eater's Well.

~Meanwhile somewhere in the forest of Inuyasha~

'_Damnit stupid Inuyasha! How can he do this too me?_' Kagome thought as she ran away from where she left Inuyasha. '_Don't he know that I love him!'_

Kagome stopped runing and fell down on her knees and started crying. She cried for all the times when Inuyasha had made her happy and for all the times he had hurt her, she cried for all the times when Inuyasha had made it looked like he loved her too and for all the times he had broked her heart when he had ran to Kikyo. She cried for all the time she had spent with him.

~At the Bone-Eater's Well~

'_Poor Kagome-chan!'_ Sango thought when she ran to the Bone-Eater's Well. '_She must be heart broken! I swear I'm gonna kill Inuyasha!'_

When Sango came to the clearing where the Well was, she stopped runing. She looked around the clearing for Kagome but couldn't find her.

''She must have already gone home to her own time.'' Sango said to herself and turned around to go back to the village.

TBC...

Please review so I know what you think about it so I know if I should countinue the story.

Bye / Jiinxie


	2. Chapter 2

_Another You: Ch 2_

_By: Jiinxie_

I do not own Inuyasha!

* * *

><p>Kagome didn't know how long she had cried but when she looked up fom the ground it was dark. <em>' Oh no the others must be worried sick about me!' <em>She thought.

She stood up and looked around to see where she was. She could see that she was in a large clearing with a small waterfall on the other side of the clearing.

'_Great now I don't even know where I'm.' _She sighted. Then she heard a twig broke somewhere behind her. She tured around but couldn't see anybode.

''W-who's there?'' But the only repley she got was a loud RAAAWR (or how you write it xD) and a giant demon came out from the woods.

'_What the heck is that!'_ She had never seen anything like it. It had large blood red eyes and a big mouth with very sharp teeth. It was like an animal but still not.

Kagome turned around to grab her bow. '_Oh no! It's in the village, I forgot it when I ran away from Inuyasha!'_ She turned around to face the giant demon and saw how it slowly walked over to her.

**''The jewel! You have it give it to me!'' The demon said in a scary voice.**

''Never!'' Kagome shouted and slowly walked backwards.

**''Then I shall eat you and the jewel at the same time! I'll be the most powerful demon in the world!''** The demon laughed.

Before Kagome coulded react, the demon had been runing up to her and thrown her against a tree.

'_Oh Inuyasha where are you?'_ She thought when she fell to the ground.

~Yes where was Inuyasha?~

'' Kikyo...''

'' Yes Inuyasha?'' Inuyasha took Kikyo's hands in his own hands.

''Do you want to marry me?''

''Inuyasha I-I would be honored to marry you.'' Kikyo stammed out to Inuyasha.

'' So does it mean yes?''

''Yes Inuyasha I would love to marry you!'' Inuyasha took Kikyo in his arms and kissed her.

~Back to Kagome~

Blood was streaming down Kagome's right arm and left leg and her clothes was riped into almost nothing. The demon had cut her with it's vary long and sharp claws. It walked over to her again and raised its palm to give her the final hit. She closed her eyes and let out a screem in the hope that Inuyasha would come and rescue her.

Then something warm splashed on her face. Kagome opened her eyes and saw that the giant demon was riped in two pieces and that the warm on her face was the demon's blood.

She saw a dark silhouette of a man infront of the demon body before she fell uncouncious to the ground.

TBC

* * *

><p>This is a late birthday present to CaylinB! I Hope you will like it!<p>

And I Hope all of you will like it!

Please Review!

Hugs / Jiinxie


	3. Chapter 3

Another You: Ch 3

By: jiinxie

When Kagome woke up, was she in a queen sizes bed with a cover of purple silk. She sat up and looked around the room.

It was a large room. The walls was white with gold decorations on it and on the right side of the room was a balcony.

'_What happened and where am I?'_ Kagome thought. Then flashes of pain hit her when she remembered that Inuyasha had asked her to help out with his and Kikyo's wedding. She also remembered that she had ran away and a demon had attacked her and wounded her badly.

She looked down on her body and saw that she was in a white silk kimono with green decorations of flowers. '_What, who, when!'_ Kagome could feel her face heat up when she thought about who could have seen her in her underwears.

Kagome's thought was soon interupted by a soft knock on the door. ''Come In!'' She shouted. The door slowly opened and a small head poped out from it.

''Lady Kagome! Rin is so happy that you're awake!'' Said the little girl and ran to Kagome and embraced her in a hug. Kagome looked down on the little girl in her arms.

''Rin! What are you doing here?'' She asked with a confuessed face.

''Rin lives here!'' Rin said with a huge smile on her face.

''Wait that means I'm in Sesshoumaru's castle!'' Kagome halft said halft screamed.

''Yes...'' That was all Kagome could here before she fainted.

I'm sooo sorry that I Haven't uploaded anything in a long time and when I finally do it so short. I've had a hell in school with all the test and everything.


	4. Chapter 4

Another You! Ch:4

By: jiinxie

When Kagome woke up the second time that day, it was dawn.

She sat up slowly and thought about what had happened earlier. _'Alright.'_ She thought. _'I ran away from Inuyasha when he told me that he was going to marry Kikyo and then I was attacked by a demon and fainted but why am I in Sesshomaru's castle!?'_

Kagome was woken from her thoughts by a knock on the door.

''C-Come in!'' She stuttered.

The door opened and in came Sesshomaru's loyal servant.

'_Damn, it's that annoying frog demon thingy! What's is it's name again? Jokern? Nah not that. Jakorn, Joken, Jaken! That's it!'_

''I finally see that you're awake again you stupid wench!'' The frog demon said.

''_What_ did you call me!'' Kagome said and narrowed her eyes. The frog demon opened his mouth but interupted by non other than Lord Sesshomaru himself.

'' L-lord Sesshomaru!'' Stuttered Jaken.

'' Jaken.''

'' Yes my lord?''

''Rin is in the garden, go and watch her.''

'' B-but my lord!'' Jaken looked horrified by the thought of babysitt the little human girl but was soon running towards the garden.

Kagome was quite happy that little demon was gone but now she was alone with the Lord of the West.

Who knew what he would do to her...


End file.
